Like We Never Loved At All
by racingchicka
Summary: This is just a book of songfics about GSR. They don't go in order so yeah. And I just added a chapter 5 so read and review please! *Psst.Our two favorite CSI's Grissom and Sara get together in all of them lol!
1. Like We Never Loved At All

A/N: Okay so I love songifics I just hear a song and it just makes me think of GSR i'm obsessed but whatever they're so cute!! Well I hope you like!!

Disclaimer: Sadly no if I did Jorja Fox never would have left and there would be mini grissom's and sara's running around lol!! And Warrick and Catherine would be together lol!!

Sara sat at the bar listening to people sing karaoke when she saw him. The man she had always wanted. Gil Grissom. He walked in with another lady and he seemed to be having fun. Sara wanted to be happy but inside it was killing her so she got up and went to the karaoke machine and selected a song by Faith Hill.

"This song is dedicated to a friend of mine who I know is here." Sara said

Hearing this Grissom looked up stunned... "Sara?"

"You know her?" Grissom's lady friend asks

"Yes she's the woman i've been in love with and may have screwed everything up with."

Sara started singing

You never looked so good as you do tonight

Underneath the city lights

There walking with your friend

Laughing at the moon

I swear you looked right through me

But I'm still living with your goodbye

And you're just going on with your life!

Sara was putting all her emotion into this Grissom could tell.

How can you just walk on by

Without one tear in your eye

Don't you have the slightest feeling left for me?

Maybe that's just a way

Of dealing with the pain

Forgetting everything between our rise and fall

Like we never loved at all

Tears started rolling down her cheeks as she sang this song out to Grissom and her gaze caught his.

You, I hear your doing fine

Seems like your doing well

As far as I can tell

Time is leaving us behind

Another week has passed

And still I haven't laughed yet

So tell me what your secret is?

To letting go, letting go like you did, like you did

How can you just walk on by

Without one tear in your eye

Don't you have the slightest feelings left for me

Maybe that's just your way of dealing with the pain

Forgetting everything between our rise and fall

Like we never loved at all

Everything was getting to her like holding Grissom's gaze and the people staring wondering why this woman was having an emotion meltdown while singing but she had enough to finish the song.

Did you forget the magic

Did you forget the passion

And did you ever miss me?

Ever long to kiss me??

Maybe that's just your way

of dealing with the pain

Forgetting everything between our rise and fall

Like we never loved

At all... at all!!

Sara ran off the stage so fast she didn't even hear all the people applauding her. When she heard footsteps coming after her she turned and looked and saw the man she'd been waiting for.

"Grissom?"

"Sara were you singing to me back there?" Grissom asked with tears in his eyes.

"Yes and it's the truth i don't know how you can be so strong don't you miss anything of what we had?"

"Sara all the time and I've been meaning to tell you this.."

"What is it Gil?" Grissom secretly loved it when she called him that.

"Sara I love you and I should've told you alot sooner." Sara's mouth hung open.

"I love you too!" Sara cried.

There faces being just inches apart Grissom leaned in and gave her the gentlest kiss on her lips she'd ever had.

"Thank you Grissom." Sara said "For what?" "For being able to love me."

A/n: I was thinking about making this like a bunch of fluff stories not really connected but they could be if you have any ideas please hit the review button and SHARE with me!! Like my friends tell me i'm a review whore!! LOL!! I'll take anything good or bad!! Thanks!!


	2. Whatever It Takes

A/N: Here we go another sonfic I know i'm obsessed!! Thanks to h-h-han for the review and i'd like to dedicate this chapter to you!! Lol this song is Whatever It Takes it seemed appropriate. BTW the stories don't go in any order just how they came to me in my head! This is set before Sara leaves and this is what I think SHOULD have happenned!!

Disclaimer: (Sighs) not mine '(

Grissom walked up to Sara's door determined to try and make things right before she left. When he got to her door he was standing there trying to gain the courage to knock on her door. Finally he decided to just lift his hand up and knock.

"Grissom! Do we have a case?" Sara asked.

"No but I need to tells you something."

"Ok go sit on the couch or whatever you want some coffee?"

"No thank you Sara." "Kay"

"Now what is it you wanted to say?"

A strangled smile fell from your face

It kills me that I hurt you this way

The worst part is I didn't even know

Now there's a million reasons for you to go

But if you can find a reason to stay

"Sara i'm so sorry for all I've done to hurt you I didn't even know I was doing it I know you want to leave but please hear me out, if you can stay with me I, I, I..."

i'll do whatever it takes

To turn this around

I know what's at stake

I know that I've let you down

And if you give me a chance

"I'll do anything for you to stay, I know i'm risking my job but I don't care anymore I've let you down too much. So please if you can give me one more chance."

Believe that I can change

I'll keep us together whatever it takes

"I'll change and i'll do whatever it takes."

Sara's mouth was hanging and her eyes were filled with watery teears."

She said if we're gonna make this work

You gotta let me in even though it hurts

Don't hide the broken parts that I need to see"

"Grissom I want to make this work but you have to let me in. I want to see your broken parts."

She said like it or not it's the way it's gotta be

You gotta love yourself if you can ever love me

"It has to be like that or i'm going to self destruct and you have to know I love you so just love yourself and you'll be able to love me."

I'll do whatever it takes

To turn this around

I know what's at stake

I know that I've let you down

And if you give me a chance

And give me a break

I'll keep us together, I know you deserve much better

"I'll do anything, i'll risk my job give me a chance, and give me a break I've never been good at relationships but I'll keep us together you have to trust me on that. I know you deserve alot better than me... but please just love me." Grissom said.

But remember the time I told you the way that I felt

That I'd be lost without you and never find myself

Let's hold onto each other above everything else

Start over, start over

"Sara I'd be lost without you, I'd never be able to find myself so please hold onto me above everything and let's start our relationship over.

I'll do whatever it takes

To turn this around

I know what's at stake

I know that I've let you down

And if you give me a chance

and Believe that I can change

I'll keep us together whatever it takes

"Sara Sidle I love you please don't ever leave me I want to keep us together no matter what.

"Gil. I love you too." Sara said as they lean in and give each other the most romantic kiss they've ever had.

A/N: Yay okay now below this is a review button and you should hit it and review!! Like I said before I'm a review whore. I love them!! I hope you liked it really i do cuz I pretty much just live for your reviews!!


	3. Realize

A/N: Hey guys!! I'm doing alot of stories about how Grissom and Sara could admit they're love for each other lol! So here's another one the song is Realize by Colbie Caillat.

Sara walked up to Grissom's door and knocked hoping he would let her in.

"Sara what are you doing here?" Grissom asked.

"I was hoping we could talk." "Ok come on in. Do you want some coffee or tea?" " Um yeah sure that'd be great thanks."

Grissom walked in with Sara's coffee. "Here ya go." "Thanks."

"Now Sara what is it you wanted to talk about?"

**Take time to realize, That your warmth is. Crashing down on in. **

**Take time to realize, That I am on your side Didn't I, Didn't I tell you.**

"Grissom you need to realize that we need to stop acting like children, and if they're is something going on between US we need to figure it out, not totally ignore eachother." "Sara.. I.. I..." "Shh" she cut him off let me finish. "I'm on your side Grissom and I told you when you realize what to do about us it might be too late.

**But I can't spell it out for you, **

**You know it's never gonna be that simple **

**No I can't spell it out for you**

"Grissom I can't spell it out for you. It's just not that simple."

**If you just realize what I just realized, **

**Then we'd be perfect for each other and will never find another**

** Just realized what I just realized **

**We'd never have to wonder if We missed out on each other now**

"Grissom if you would realize what I just realized, we'd be perfect for each other and I don't think we would ever find another person in the world that could take that away from us. If we atleast try this we don't have to wonder if we missed out on eachother.

"Sara, I never meant to hurt you it's just you deserve so much better than me, i mean i'm much older than you, my hearing is slowly going, and you deserve someone better."

"But Grissom the only person i want is you. Age doesn't matter to me, I don't care about your healing and no you're the only person I want and will ever need." "It's just Griss what I'm trying to say is.. I love you. There I said it."

"Sara, I love you too."

Sara and Grissom slowly leaned into him and they shared such a special kiss that they wished it would never end, but eventually the need for oxygen got to them.

"Sara Grissom it sounds okay doesn't it?" Grissom laughed. "Are you proposing?" Sara asked. "Maybe I know we haven't even dated but Sara I have loved you for a long, long time and I think we know eachother well enough. So what do you say?"

Sara is amazed and slowly a smile sneaks across her face. "Yes Grissom I will." "Well let me do this properly then." Grissom runs into the other room and comes back a minute later and drops onto one knee and lifts out a little velvety box. "Sara Sidle will you do the honor of marrying me?" "Of course I will." "But I'm just wondering, why do you have a ring?" "Well Sara awhile ago I decided to propose to you but I wussed out every time, so now I've accomplished it." They then go into a passionate kiss filled with everything both of their hearts have ever wanted.

A/N: Okay so it wasn't really a songfic but the song pretty much repeated itself so I thought you got the point lol!! If you have another song you would like me to use, give me a review and I'll see what I can do thanks!! So read and Review!! :D


	4. Fall For You

A/N: Here's another chapter to my amazing readers!! Thanks for the reviews txranger and h-h-han they are what want to keep me going!! I heard this song and I thought it was totally GSR!! So here it is!!

Grissom took a breath and knocked on Sara's door hoping she'd answer it. Luckily she did. "Grissom, w-w-whats up?" "Sara, um can we, um can we talk?" "Sure come sit down you want some coffee?" "That'd be great"

Sara came in holding some steaming coffee and handed it over to Grissom, they just sat in silence. Not really awkward but like one of them was waiting for the other to start the conversation.

**Best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting**

**Could it be that we have been this way before**

**I know you don't think that I am trying**

**I know you're wearing thin down to the core**

"Sara the best thing about right now's that we're not fighting. I think we've been this way before. I know you don't think that I'm trying to make this work, and I know it's wearing you down." "Grissom please don't toy with my heart like this!" "Sara just listen please."

**But hold your breath**

**Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you **

**Over again don't make me change my mind**

**Or I won't live to see another day**

**I swear it's true**

**Because a girl like you is impossible to find**

**You're impossible to find**

"Sara I fell for you many years ago but tonight will be the night that I finally tell you how I really feel. Please don't make me walk out the door or I won't live I can't live without you. I swear it's true. Because Sara a girl like you is impossible to find." As Grissom admitted this tears started running down his cheek and he turned away like he was disapointed in himself. While seeing Grissom cry it made Sara cry and Grissom slowly wiped the tears away.

**This is not what I intended**

**I always swore to you I'd never fall apart**

**You always thought that I was stronger**

**I may have failed but I have loved you from the start**

"I'm sorry Sara I didn't mean to make you cry. I always promised that I wouldn't fall apart like this. You always thought I was stronger than this. I may have ... no wait I know I've failed you but I've always loved you." When Sara heard those last four words her heart melted and she thought that she'd be able to forgive him for anything.

**But hold your breath**

**Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you**

**Over again Don't make me change my mind**

**Or i won't live to see another day**

**I swear it's true**

**Because a girl like you's impossible**

**Your impossible**

"Sara I said it before I've fallen for you. And without you I won't be able to live another day because someone like you is impossible to find."

**So breathe in so deep**

**Breathe me in**

**I'm yours to keep**

**And hold onto your words**

**Cause talk is cheap**

**And remember me tonight**

**When you're asleep**

"Sara, hunnie, breathe me in. From now on i'm yours and hold onto these words because all that talk about me and Lady Heather was just some cheap gossip. And I want you to remember me tonight when you're asleep."

**Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you**

**Over again don't make me change my mind**

**Or I won't live to see another day**

**I swear it's true**

**Because a girl like you's impossible to find**

**You're impossible to find!**

"I have fallen for you and you're impossible to find I'll say it forever and ever and tell you believe me just tell me one thing." "What is it Grisosm?" "I'm not too late am I?"

"Grissom, you could never be too late." Sara said and leaned in and gave Grissom the sweetest kiss he's ever experienced.

"Sara, I..." "I know Griss I love you too"

A/N: Thanks for reading and you should all give me reviews good, bad whatever I'll take anything if you have any songs that you think would be good I'd like to try more but I have to think of some so give me a song and I'll write it! Thanks again!!


	5. 7 Things

A/N: Hey guys it's been awhile but I've been searching for songs. Ok so I know this is a really young girl singing it but I just think it fits Grissom and Sara's relationship. So I hope you like it!!

It had been an easy day at the Las Vegas crime lab only one B&E and that was easily solved by Greg. So the team sat in the breakroom just talking and laughing when Grissom came in.

"Hey Grissom!" An overly excited Greg yelled. "Greg calm down. I'm here to say you can all go home early but keep your cell phones on if we get anything." After hearing that the team all got up and left. But Sara still lingered.

"Sara i'm going to go." "Huh? What? Oh okay." Sara replied.

With that Grissom walked out to his car he noticed it was starting to rain. When he heard Sara yell. "Grissom wait!"

"What is it Sara?" "Um can we talk real quick?" Sara asked shyly. "Yeah sure, what is it?"

**I probably shouldn't say this **

**But at times I get so scared**

**When I think about the previous **

**Relationship we shared**

**It was awesome but we lost it**

**It's not possible for me not to care**

**Now we're standing in the rain**

**But nothing's ever gonna change until you hear, my dear**

"Grissom I know this is probably inappropriate being since we are right outside of the lab. But we don't ever see each other." "Sara what is this about?" "Well Grissom I kind of get scared about our relationship. If there even is one anymore. I mean it was really good at the beginning but we suddenly lost it now. And I can't not care." After she said that the rain started falling a little harder.

"Sara I.. I.." "Grissom don't let me finish."

"Here we are standing in the rain and it's still probably not going to change anything, that's why I need you to hear this." "Well what is it?"

**The 7 things I hate about you**

**You're vain, your games, you're insecure**

**You love me, you like her**

**You make me laugh, you make me cry**

**I don't know which side to buy**

"The 7 things that I Sara Sidle hate about you Gil Grissom." "Gil I hate that you're vain, I hate the games you seem to constantly play with my heart. You're insecurities. I think you love me, but you seem to like Sophia enough to take her out, and Lady Heather to stay at her house." "You make me laugh and you make me cry but I don't know which side is the real you."

**You're friends they're jerks **

**And when you act like them, just know it hurts**

**I wanna be with the one I know**

**And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do**

**You make me love you**

"I don't know which friends you are influenced by but they can occassionally be jerks. When you act like that it hurts me Griss. I wanna be with the only Gil Grissom I know. But the 7th thing I hate the most that you do." "What Sara?" "You make me love you."

The rain now was pounding but neither Sara nor Grissom could feel it after what she just said. Grissom's silence was actually starting to scare her and it was quite awkward at the same time.

**It's awkward and it's silent**

**As I wait for you to say**

**What I need to hear now**

**Your sincere apology**

**When you mean it, I'll believe it**

**If you text it, I'll delete it**

**Let's be clear**

**I'm not coming back**

**You're taking 7 steps here**

"Griss what I would really like to hear you say now is maybe an apology. And when you mean it, i'll believe it." "Let's just be clear on one thing Gil. If you're going to do this they're is no coming back I can't take it anymore." "Sara..." Grissom was speechless.

**Chorus**

"Grissom after hearing that there is something I should say."

**Compared to all the great things **

**That would take to long to write**

**I probably should mention**

**The 7 that I like**

"Griss, there's too many great things about you it would take to long so I'll mention the 7 things I do like about you."

**The 7 things I like about you**

**Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's**

**When we kiss, I'm hypnotized**

**You make me laugh, you make me cry**

**But i guess that's both I'll have to buy**

"I love your curly gray hair. Like I said to Hodges it is very attractive. You blue eyes I get lost in. Your old Levi's you wear when we're alone. When we kiss I don't ever want it to end. You make me laugh and cry, but i'll take both sides." Grissom wasn't about to interuppt her he could see she was on a roll.

**Your hand in mine**

**When we're interwined everrything's alright**

**I wanna be with the one I know**

**And the 7th thing I like the most that you do**

**You make me love you**

"I love when our hands are together It just seems to make everything better. But the 7th thing I like the most about you. You make me love you."

Grissom just sat there stunned at what Sara had just admitted when he finally said. "Sara I feel the same way except I love EVERYTHING about you. Especially how you make ME love YOU." "Grissom do you really mean it?" "Never meant anything else more." They then leaned in for a passionate kiss when a strike of lightning and thunder broke them right before they made contact.

"You know we should be getting into somewhere warm. We're probably both going to catch the flu if we stay out here longer." Grisosm said. "Yeahh how would that look if we both catch the same flu?" Sara asked when they climbed into the car.

"Exactly the way I'd want it to look. Now shall we finish what we started?" Grissom asked. "Of course." They then leaned in for a kiss this time without being interuppted by thunder.


End file.
